First Grade
by writer writing
Summary: Lois and Clark's son, Skyler, continues his adventures in the first grade.
1. First Day of School on Krypton?

Skyler looked up at the big brick elementary. He was a little nervous. He had heard many times that first grade was not like kindergarten. There was no naptime and most importantly there was a lot less playtime. He squeezed Kara's hand and she squeezed back.

"It's going to be fine, kiddo. I always dreaded first days of school myself. They were--well, they were a little different."

He looked up at her expectantly, hoping to hear a story of Krypton. She was the only one who could tell them.

She laughed. "I'll tell you about it after school, okay?"

Skyler nodded and looked at his baby sister, Noel, in Kara's other arm.

"Man, you sure inherited those Kent genes. You don't have to say a word. You can just look and make a person feel guilty. I know your parents don't like me to fly with you guys, but Noel enjoys it, don't you, Noel?" she cooed. "Your daddy flies too slow when he drops you off at Grandma's."

Noel giggled and grabbed onto a piece of Kara's long blonde hair.

Skyler didn't answer, but he knew his parents were bound to find out even though they were on the other side of the world, covering a story in France. They hadn't wanted to leave them with Kara, who was still on the wild side to be a math professor, but everyone else was busy. His parents had left Kara a list of rules to follow and she was breaking most of them. One being don't fly with the children.

"Hey, Skyler, does your Uncle Jimmy ever talk about me?"

Skyler looked up at her. He knew this was dangerous territory even at 6. Aunt Kara liked Uncle Jimmy, but Jimmy was scared of Kara.

"I don't know," Skyler said, playing dumb.

They entered the school and everything was strangely silent.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "I know we're not early. Just a couple of minutes later and we would have been late. School starts at 8:30, right?"

Skyler nodded, as he led her to the first grade hall. He knew which classroom was Mrs. Duncan's, his first grade teacher, but when they went in there, no one was there. For a few seconds, they were quiet, taking it in.

Kara put her hand protectively on Skyler's shoulder. "I don't like this. Let's go."

Before they could leave the classroom, a portal began to open up. Kara's eyes widened with terror and she shouted, "Run, Skyler! Take Noel with you!"

That alone was enough to scare him even without the portal. He had never seen Kara so afraid. She always enjoyed an opportunity to beat up bad guys and smiled at a challenge. He took off at super speed. He could have ran faster with a normal baby. He would have hardly noticed there was one in his arms, but because she was his baby sister, it felt like a 6 year old struggling to run with his baby sister.

The portal was blocking the door to the outside. He tried to run another way but the man and woman grabbed him and Noel before they could escape. They were dressed strangely and said something in a language Skyler didn't understand. They were too strong to fight and they took them through the portal.

Then they were gone and he was in a weird-looking house. He looked outside, the sun wasn't yellow but red, an unsettling red. Noel began to cry, so he picked her up off the floor. She probably felt like he did that they were a million miles away from home, maybe more.

He looked around the room. A middle-aged couple was casting glances at them, as they talked to Kara in that strange language. He ran to Kara. Kara took Noel and Skyler threw his arms around her legs, a familiar person in familiar clothes. Skyler noticed there was a dark-haired baby sleeping in a crib. He looked familiar too in a funny sort of way.

"Are you hurt?" Kara asked him.

"I'm fine," he whispered shyly, as the dark-haired man and blonde-haired were still looking at him as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

"I want Mommy and Daddy! I want to go home," Skyler said.

Kara hugged him tighter. "I know and we'll figure out a way."

She spoke to the couple, gesturing toward Skyler as she talked. The blonde lady squatted down to his eye level with a sympathetic look and reached out to hug him. Skyler hid behind Kara. He was sure these people were bad because they were dressed like the portal people had been.

"It's okay, Skyler. You don't have to be afraid. These people are your grandparents. You remember your dad telling you the story of how he had to leave his parents and planet when he was a baby and come to Earth, where Grandma and Grandpa Kent became his parents?"

Skyler nodded.

"They're your dad's first parents."

Skyler was puzzled. He didn't know how that was possible and the grownups didn't bother to explain, not that he would have been able to understand his grandparents with their strange language.

The dark-haired grandfather spun around, causing the cape he wore to swirl much like his dad's cape did. He returned with some sort of bracelet and he offered it to Skyler with a smile. He motioned for him to put it on. Skyler was still distrustful but Kara nodded reassuringly, so he did.

"Can you understand now?" he asked.

Skyler nodded.

"Lara, why don't you take the kids to another room to play, while I talk with Kara?"

"Of course, Jor-El," she said.

Lara took Noel and gestured for Skyler to follow. She pushed the crib into the other room as well. There was another crib in there and Lara put Noel in it.

"This must be so strange to you. We haven't even been formally introduced. I'm your grandmother. You can call me Naola."

"What?"

"It's what Kryptonian children call their grandmother. What do you them on Earth?"

"Different things. I call mine Grandma."

"You can call me that or Lara. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I'll call you N--nerla."

"Naola," she laughed. "Now what's your name?"

"Skyler."

"Sky-El?"

"Skyler. Skyler Jonathan Kent," he said, telling her his full name.

"That's a mouthful. An Earth name, no doubt and your sister?"

"Noel."

"No-El? Isn't that a boy's name?"

Skyler shook his head. "It's a girl's name. Her whole name is Noel Marie Kent."

"Well, Skyler, Noel, welcome to Krypton."

"I want to go back to Earth."

"And we want you to go back, but it's going to take some time and thinking."

"Is that your baby?" he asked, pointing to the sleeping baby.

"Yes, that's Kal-El."

Skyler walked over and peered into the crib. "Is that my daddy?"

Lara walked over to look at her sleeping son too. "Yes."

On Earth, Daddy's name is Clark Joseph Kent."

"That's a nice name." She stroked her son's dark locks. "Did you hear that, Kal-El? You better get used to being called Clark."

His dad gave a sort of answering smile but kept on sleeping.

"This was supposed to be my first day of school in the first grade," Skyler told her.

"I'm sorry, dear. Were you looking forward to it?"

"A little bit. I'm still working on reading. I want to be able to read a book all by myself."

"On Krypton, we give the children a helmet and the information goes right into their head. Kara always hated it because it gave her headaches."

"Is it easier?"

"A lot, but it's a fairly new way to learn. My grandmother, your great-great grandmother, learned solely by using books. Kal-El is already using a helmet to teach him to read."

"No way," Skyler said, looking a little jealous that his dad got to use the easy way of learning.

"It'll be stored in his brain until he's the right age to start reading. Right now he still has to learn to speak the language."

"Could I use the helmet?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Not unless you want to learn to read Kryptonese and that will hardly help you at your Earth school, will it?"

"I have to learn to read English."

"I thought so, but don't you worry, you'll be doing it in no time. I can tell you're a smart kid."

Skyler blushed with pleasure.

"You want to play something?"

Skyler nodded eagerly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what Earth children play and all the toys I have are baby toys, but I think throwing a sphere is common to most ages and cultures."

She picked up a white ball out of the sleeping Kal-El's crib and let go of it. It stayed floating in midair. Skyler backed away a little unsure of it.

"It won't hurt you," Lara said. "You can touch it."

He did and it began glowing, He let go of it and it stopped. Lara was enjoying watching her grandson play with what to her was a simple ball. Maybe the baby toys were plenty to keep him occupied. He gently took a hold of it and threw it in Lara's direction but it stopped before it got to her and with the same gentle toss he had given it, it came back to him on its own. Skyler was never going to get tired of this.

Noel began to cry and Lara picked her up. "What the matter, sweetie? Are you sleepy?"

Skyler figured it had more to with the fact that she was missing out on the ball. Noel was only 8 months old, but she already wanted to have whatever her brother had. Lara walked the room with her until Noel had settled against Lara's shoulder and went to sleep. She had gotten up extra early. Skyler noticed that Lara and Noel had the same shade of blonde hair except that Noel's was curly. Lara sat down and it wasn't long before she was sleeping too. Skyler was the only one awake. He walked over and stroked his naola's blonde hair that fell below her waist. He had never seen hair so long and silky except in stories of Rapunzel. He'd wanted to do it before but hadn't had the nerve. He decided he wanted to listen in on what was happening in the other room. Kara and his Kryptonian grandfather were still talking.

"I'm sorry, Kara, but there's nothing we can do. They'll have to perish with the rest of Krypton."


	2. Death for the Whole Family

Skyler couldn't believe his ears. Perish? Didn't that mean die?

"No!" Kara cried. "There has to be a way. I don't understand why they can't use my ship."

"I assume you know why they can't use Kal-El's. Their father has to make it to Earth for them to exist."

"Duh, not that it's big enough for Skyler anyway. Not to mention that he would be older than his parents and Noel would only be slightly younger, but I'm not suggesting his ship. You never listen, Uncle Jor-El. I'm suggesting my ship."

"And you never think. It is true that they would both fit into your ship and their parents would be adults, perhaps not together or ready to raise children, but adults nonetheless. Answer me this, have you ever saved Kal-El's life or his wife's?"

"Of course and they've saved my life on occasion too. but that doesn't mean they wouldn't have survived without my help."

"A pretty big assumption to make when the children could just disappear altogether over it, wouldn't you say? Even if you hadn't saved their lives, you were at least a part of it. Time isn't to be taken lightly and one seemingly minor thing, could throw the whole balance off."

"No time to build another ship?"

"If there was, don't you think I would have built one for Lara and myself?"

"I never understood why you didn't give my ship to Aunt Lara."

"Isn't it obvious? You were still a child, our niece. Granted you were a bit of a hellion and probably not fit to watch over Kal-El, but Lara and I both agreed you should have it. Besides it's only big enough for one full-sized person and Lara refuses to leave me behind."

"I suppose there's nothing we can do to keep Zod from destroying the world?"

"It's too late."

"Of course it is. Why would that stupid cult bring us to a time that we could escape? I'm just surprised they didn't bring us here seconds before it was ready to blow up. I guess they wanted some leeway, in case something went wrong. I know they believe all Kryptonians must die together to be at peace when the world is destroyed but honestly, it wasn't even due to natural events. It was caused by a stupid, evil human. I'd like to know how they got portal, time-traveling technology in the first place. They're the last ones that should have it, the nuts. Wait a second, Kal-El is still going to escape."

"I expect his older self to arrive very soon. They know young Kal-El and his ship are too well-guarded for sabotaging to be an easy task. They'll get his older self, no doubt."

"But—but Lois, Kal-El's wife, is bound to be with him. They're always together. They work together and live together obviously. Lois is almost sure to be there when they try to bring him to Krypton."

"More than likely."

"Why are you so calm? You know what they'll do to non-Kryptonians who get in their way? They won't need her to die with Krypton. They'll kill her right then and there."

"Yes, I'm afraid they probably will."

"They'll not only slaughter her, they'll use her blood to write their sign, a red sun. It's a disgusting practice. Don't you care what happens to Lois, your daughter-in-law and mother of your grandchildren?"

"I do indeed, but the fact of the matter is we shall all die. Lois will be the most fortunate because she'll have the quickest death."

Skyler felt his lungs tightening. They were all going to die and he wouldn't ever get to see his mom again. He couldn't breathe. Air would not reach his lungs. He wheezed and coughed as everything started to get dizzier and darker. It caught Kara and Jor-El's attention and Kara caught him before he hit the floor.

---

"Repeat after me 'bon restaurant'," Lois instructed.

"I know what I'm saying," Clark said with the phone in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. "The translation is right here."

"But your pronunciation is lousy. Are you sure you don't want me to ask? I want to eat somewhere good this time unlike last night and with your pronunciation, they might think you're saying something like I want garbage."

"Who says that?"

"The garbage man."

"How good a restaurant are we going to get anyway? This is a country that eats snails. Technically, we could find lunch in the hotel garden."

"Don't make me lose my appetite, and they eat a lot more than just escargot."

"Like frog legs?"

"Are you sure I shouldn't order?" Lois asked, starting to get exasperated.

"I'm sure. I want to practice my French."

Lois sat down on the edge of the bed and listened as Clark asked the desk where a good place to eat was.

After he got off the phone, she told him in a surprised voice, "Good job. You didn't sound too bad."

"The problem is you have no faith in me."

"Sure I do, Smallville. I have faith that you'll always save the day. I just don't have faith that you can speak good French."

"Are you hungry now or do you want to start writing the article?" he said, changing from playful banter to a more serious question.

"Actually I was kind of hoping that you would fly me over to the U.S. for a second."

"We're going home tomorrow."

"I know, but it's our son's first day of school. It should be about 3 in the U.S. I want to see how it went and not just on the phone."

"Fine, you win, but we can't stay gone very long. We're supposed to be in France and if someone, especially someone at work saw that we're home early without officially leaving France or reentering the U.S., we're in trouble."

"I know that."

They flew to Kara's apartment, but no one was there.

"That's strange," Lois said. "It's 3:45. They should be home by now."

"They might have driven to Smallville to pick up Noel," Clark suggested.

"Let's be realistic. Did you think impatient, rule-breaking Kara wasn't going to fly? The only time she really uses a car is to drive back and forth to work and that's for looks."

"Well, I hoped anyway. So where do you think they are?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're still at school. They could have had trouble finding his birth certificate or medical records and gotten delayed or something."

"It's pretty unlikely since he went there last year but I guess there's no harm in checking."

They were too high in the air for Lois to see the ground.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Why have you stopped? You look worried."

"Well, the building's there, but nobody's in it."

"Nobody? It's August 27th, his first day. We didn't get the date wrong, did we?"

"No, that was the date in the letter. Something is wrong. I'm going to go check it out."

"We're going to check it out."

"Lois, it could be dangerous."

"Has it ever stopped me before? He's my son too."

"We'll go down. You'll make some calls. Double check that Noel is still safe with Mom and also check that we got the date right. If anything seems wrong, call the police."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, as he set her down in front of the payphone.

"I'm going to take a look around the school and see if I find anything suspicious. I just think Kara would have called if we'd gotten the date messed up or anything unusual happened.

Lois nodded and he left. She dug in her pockets for change to use in the payphone. She dialed the number she knew first. "Mrs. Kent?"

"Hi, dear."

"Is Noel still with you?"

"No, I thought I must have misunderstood and Kara didn't have to work today. Is something wrong?"

"Listen, don't worry. I'll call as soon as I know where they are."

She hung up before Martha had a chance to reply. She found the number for the school board in the phone book.

"Hello?" came an older woman's voice. "Metropolis School Boar—"

"When does Metropolis Elementary start?"

"Why not for another week, but there's usually someone in the office if you need—"

"The letter said today."

"I haven't heard anything about an erroneous letter."

Lois didn't waste any time with polite goodbyes. She just hung up. She reflected on what this could mean. One of their many enemies must have laid some sort of trap and a good one to beat Supergirl and 2 half-Kryptonian kids. They'd surely get Clark too, if the trap was still there. She rushed down the street to the school. There were no cars in the parking lot, but the door was unlocked. She dashed in and ran down the hall, her heels clacking nosily as she looked for Clark. She stopped and rubbed her eyes. She thought she saw something like a fuzzy TV signal in midair for a moment but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Clark!" she called but the only response she got was her own echoes.

He wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling her and he wouldn't have left her in what could be a dangerous vicinity. She felt a chill as she realized her husband and children must have been kidnapped or worse—but she didn't want to think about worse. In the old days, if Clark mysteriously disappeared, she would get annoyed that she was missing out on what could be a potential story and excitement, but journalism wasn't everything to her anymore. Everything changed when you had a family. She had a funny feeling that the police wouldn't be able to help with this, or the Justice League for that matter. All she could do was pray that they would come home from wherever they might be.

TBC


	3. Escape from Krypton

Skyler opened his eyes slowly. For a second, he didn't remember where he was at but seeing his Kryptonian grandfather standing over the bed brought it rushing back. Then he noticed there was a tube over his mouth, helping him breathe.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Kara sighed with relief.

Skyler pulled the tube away from his mouth.

"Be careful," Jor-El warned. "You need the air. It may be safe not to have it for a little while, but if you feel lightheaded or find it hard to breathe, put it back over your mouth."

Skyler did feel like there wasn't enough air. It made his head hurt, so he put the tube back over his mouth.

Kara looked at Jor-El. "Do you think Noel's going to have trouble breathing too?"

Jor-El shook his head. "She shouldn't. She's young and adaptable. Skyler was suffering from emotional stress at the time, coupled with the fact that he's been breathing on Earth for 6 years. Don't forget he's half Kryptonian but the other half of his genes come from Earth."

"He'll be okay though?"

He shot her a look that said 'does it matter when the world's getting ready to blow up', but he just said, "He has the oxygen to breathe."

Lara came into the room with Noel and Kal-El. Noel was fussy. "See look. There's your brother. He's all better." She laughed a little as she said to Kal-El. "I guess I should tell you there's your son."

Noel still remained fussy. "Mama," she whimpered.

"Did you hear that?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Hear what?" Lara and Jor-El asked simultaneously.

"I heard it," Skyler said, removing his oxygen. "She said her first word."

"It sounded like babble to me, but then it's not Kryptonese obviously," Jor-El said.

"She said the earth word for mother," Kara explained. "the equivalent for lala. Lois is going to be pleased. Skyler's first word was dada or lele." The smile on her face disappeared and it was clear to everyone why.

They were all thinking the same thing. Lois would never know.

Kara held Noel closer, hoping to comfort the baby who wouldn't get to see her mama again.

It was Lara who broke the silence that had settled in the room. "I keep hoping Kal-El will say his first word. I'd like to know what it is."

"I think Martha told me that his first word was Lara," Kara answered for her.

Lara's eyes lit up with happiness but also took on a wet appearance. She whispered 'Lara, Lara' softly to her son, hoping he would say it, but Kal-El just smiled at her.

There was a commotion in the next room and they all went to see who it was.

"Daddy!" Skyler shouted and he ran to see him, leaving his oxygen behind.

Clark was clearly happy to see Skyler, Noel, and Kara were unharmed. Noel was slightly pacified to see her dad, but she still wanted her mom. Clark glanced uncomfortably at his biological parents and the baby version of himself. He knew when and where he was, but he didn't know the why. Kara explained about the cult.

"There's only one thing to do then," Clark said. "We have to find them and get the portal to Earth opened back up."

"That's easier said than done," Kara said, "and according to Jor-El's calculations, we have an hour if that."

"It's our only way to get back to Earth. We have no choice but to try."

"Is Mommy okay?" Skyler asked, just remembering his father's presence could mean his mother's death.

"She's fine. I left her making phone calls."

Skyler sighed with relief. He may not get to see her again, but at least she was okay.

Clark said hello to his parents in Kryptonese and then they launched into a long response.

He looked at Kara and shrugged. "Tell them I think I caught Kal-El in all that, but while I can read and write it pretty well, my speaking and listening skills are lacking."

Kara translated and Jor-El brought him a device like Skyler had.

"You were making plans?" Jor-El asked.

"Kara and I are going to find the people that brought us here and take their portal technology."

Jor-El gave a nod of approval. "It's a long shot but a chance worth taking."

"Maybe you'd like something to eat?" Lara asked.

"No thanks. You can fix the kids something. Skyler eats just about anything hamburgers, piz--" he stopped, realizing he had been naming earth foods. "Whatever you have."

Lara was a little sad to see that he was only Kryptonian by birth. The rest of him was all earth. However in a way, she was happy he didn't remember or identify with his home planet. He wouldn't miss what he couldn't remember and that included his birth parents. Kara wasn't so lucky. Jor-El hadn't seemed surprised that Clark was fully from earth in culture, language, and even family. He had even predicted it. The information of Krypton that he was sending to Earth for Kal-El was in English. Jor-El had been to earth and dealt with its culture as a young man, before they met, so he was prepared.

"Be careful not to run into your young self Kara or your parents, particularly your father. You don't need further complications at this point."

"We'll be careful," both Clark and Kara assured Jor-El. Clark made sure to tell his children he loved them before he left. Skyler knew it was because it could be the last they saw of each other.

Skyler was left alone with his grandparents and his baby dad and sister. It was a little uncomfortable. Lara put the babies down and said, "I'll get us something to eat."

Skyler wanted to be with his dad, but he had to try and get them home and would be facing bad guys. He couldn't identify the food his naola fixed and he couldn't bring himself to try it. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he moved the food around on his plate to look like he had eaten some. There was a sudden earthquake, putting a stop to the meal anyway.

"Quick, Lara! Put Kal-El in the spaceship."

She scooped Kal-El up and Jor-El took Noel. Lara set him in it with a blanket. Jor-El went over to the controls, ready to fire the ship at a moment's notice. Skyler was really struggling to breathe now. Jor-El pat him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"I suppose young Kara knows it's time to get in the ship," Jor-El said. "The earthquakes should be plenty of warning for her."

There was another more violent earthquake, knocking Skyler to the floor. Jor-El helped him up. Skyler couldn't believe how hard the floor was. He wasn't used to it hurting. He had forgotten he wouldn't have powers here on Krypton.

His dad and Kara came through the door, running as fast as they could. His dad was out of breath, which was a strange sound. He had a remote-like device in his hand and when he pushed a button, it opened up a portal. They had found the cult and taken it without them even realizing it was gone.

"Time to go," his dad said.

"Here," Lara said, giving Skyler the ball he had been playing with. "Something to remember Krypton by."

Skyler hugged her in return. Then his dad ushered him through the portal. Kara followed with Noel.

"You can come with us, you know," Clark said.

"We really can't," Jor-El said. "We didn't get away the first time around. This is our destiny. Not only that but by trying to save ourselves, we may send your young self prematurely. Who knows what all could happen? You and Kara are all the Kryptonians earth needs. Our place is here. Don't worry about being dragged back here. That device is strange. There is only one copy of it in any given second. If you destroy it, it's no longer usable and it's the only one of its kind."

Clark nodded. He was sad for them, but he knew they were right and what kind of life would they have? They wouldn't get to raise their son and if he put them in the past, he wouldn't be raised by his earth parents, 2 people he loved dearly, and who he wouldn't want to be replaced. Who knew what else would change? His parents were probably doing the right thing by choosing to stay and not saving other Kryptonians, who could abuse their powers. His parents dying was a tragedy but a tragedy that made him into the person he was, Clark Kent of Earth, not Kal-El of Krypton.

Jor- El, Lara, and baby Kal-El were left alone once more. The portal was gone. Another violent earthquake came and this one felt like the world was about to be torn in two.

"Now, Lara!"

She shut the door to the ship and she could have sworn she heard Kal-El say, "Lara." She threw a kiss at the ship, as Jor-El launched it toward space. Jor-El pulled her close to him and they both watched it leave.

"Kids make everything worth it, don't they?" Lara asked. "They're a fresh start, the future."

"Yes, and I think our son and grandchildren will make earth a better place. Perhaps give that world a better fate. I love you, Lara."

"I love you, Jor-El."

They clung tighter to each other, knowing the end had come.

---

"Oh, thank God!" Lois cried, running up to them and hugging and kissing them. "Those were some of the scariest few seconds of my life. I thought I'd lost you all permanently."

"I'm sorry," Clark apologized, as he crushed the device into a fine powder. "I tried to time it for when I left, but if I cut it too close, they'd see me."

"Where were you?"

"It's a long story," Kara said and then checked her watch. "Wait a minute. Don't you two have to catch a plane at 5?"

"Yeah, so?" Lois asked, still occupied with hugging her children.

"With the difference in time zones that puts you--"

"Needing to catch the plane in a couple of minute," Clark completed the sentence. "If we miss this, we'll have to stay in France longer." He picked her up, so they could fly off.

"I love you, Mommy," Skyler said.

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Mama," Noel said.

Lois looked excited. "Did she say--"

Skyler and Kara nodded. Lois wanted to take Noel.

"Fawn over her ability to speak later," Clark said, opening a window.

"You're just jealous. If she'd said dada, you'd be fawning over her."

He just smiled in reply, as they flew out the window.

"Call Mrs. Kent and tell her you're alright!" Lois called, before they got too high.

Skyler felt the ball that was in his pocket and looked at a map of the stars that was painted onto the school wall. It made him think of his grandparents. "Where's Krypton?" he asked Kara.

She pointed to a place on the map and said with a hint of sadness, "It used to be right there." Then she pointed to a big, empty place. "Scientists say this is nothing. There's no planets, no stars, no mass, and if you travel in space, it's like there's a big wall to keep you from flying into it. I believe that's where people go when they die. It's where heaven is. Where we'll all be and where there is no end."

Skyler smiled to know his grandparents weren't gone forever and that he'd get to see them again. He didn't fully understand what death was, but he could understand going home. If you thought about it, everyone was an alien because planets weren't a permanent home. "See you later, Naola," he whispered and he gripped the ball tighter.

TBC


	4. Lonely Asthmatic

Skyler took a deep breath and giggled when Dr. Klein put the cold stethoscope on his back.

"Breath in for me again," Dr. Klein said, "as deep as you can."

Skyler did and he could hear himself wheezing.

"What do you think?" him mom asked anxiously.

"I think he has asthma," Dr. Klein said, taking the stethoscope out of his ears. He pulled out a breath meter and asked Skyler to blow into it as hard as he could. Skyler did and the little marker barely made it past the halfway point. Dr. Klein pushed it back down and asked him to do it again with the same results.

"How is that possible?" his mom asked.

"He spent awhile trying to adjust to Kryptonian air and just as his body was beginning to get used to it, he was brought back here."

"But his dad has super breath. Shouldn't he be able to breathe not only normally but better than normal?"

"Your husband didn't get his super breath until after high school. It's likely the same will hold true for Skyler, if he gets it at all. Skyler is the first of his kind, half Kryptonian and half from Earth, so it's hard to predict these kinds of things, but it's a well known fact that most kids outgrow their asthma. Their lungs strengthen as they get older, but asthma is nothing to worry about. You need to keep an eye on him and see what triggers it. That'll help cut back on his attacks or at least predict when it's going to occur. It could be exercise, emotional stress, or regular allergies like to animals or smoke. Do any of the people around him smoke?"

"No. Well, his grandfather does, but we usually only see him once a year."

"When you do see him, make sure to tell him not to smoke around Skyler. I'm going to prescribe an inhaler. If he feels an attack coming on, he inhales one puff. You wait a minute or two then he gets another puff. The instructions come with the box. Once he gets familiar with it, he should be able to do it himself. I don't know what the school's policy with it is. You'll have to check. He might be able to carry it around with him or he may have to leave it with the school nurse or teacher."

"Thanks," Lois said. "I'll check when I drop him off. It's his first day."

Dr. Klein pulled out a sucker and gave it to Skyler, "Enjoy your first day of school."

Skyler smiled. Dr. Klein always had an extra big sucker for him, since he, Noel, and his dad were the only patients he ever saw. It was as big as his fist and there was no way he'd even begin to work his way through it before he got to school. He'd been getting ready for school when he'd had that especially bad attack and his parents decided his trouble breathing at times was not going to go away naturally. He was a little nervous about going in late. His mom walked him to class and said goodbye at the door.

Mrs. Duncan smiled at him. Her eyes crinkled when she smiled, making her look wise and friendly at the same time. "Hello, you must be Skyler Kent. Your seat's over there."

Skyler hurried to his seat. She was giving a lecture on school rules and what they were going to be studying this year. They played some get-to- know-you-games and they had to write in a journal about what they did over vacation. They only had to write one sentence and draw a picture to match it, but Skyler was feeling a little frustrated. He knew he hadn't spelled most of the words right and she wouldn't tell them how to spell anything. She said they had to sound it out. The day went by very slowly. At the end of the day, he hadn't made one friend. He had gotten to play firemen at recess, but it had been an entire class game and everybody had gotten to play. He'd had to stop early because he started getting out of breath.

The only kid that was worse off than him was a kid named Shankar Borja. He had just come over from India and only spoke a few words of English mostly hello and goodbye. He would not only have to learn English but what was being taught in first grade. They hadn't found an official translator yet, but they would as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, Mrs. Duncan was doing her best to make use of the internet that was in their classroom. Shankar also had to learn the alphabet because the writing wasn't the same. Mrs. Duncan had taught them all to say hello in Konkani, Shankar's native language. It sounded like namakaaru. Shankar looked scared and lonely, and Skyler knew how he felt. Just last week, he'd been among a strange culture and heard people babble in a language he didn't understand. Of course, he'd had Kara and the bracelets to fix it. Skyler felt a lot of empathy, but he was too shy to approach him and if he did approach him, what could he say other than namaskaaru?

That evening he told his dad about his problem.

"I know you'll make friends soon," his dad assured him. "You just have to give it time. As for Shankar, a smile goes a long way. It's the one thing that translates in every language."

"That's what Mrs. Duncan said."

"She's right too. I--" his dad got that look. "Sorry, buddy. I can talk more later if you want," and his dad flew out the window.

Skyler sighed. Noel was asleep in the playpen. She had fallen asleep to the sound of Alex Trebek's voice, not that Skyler blamed her. Jeopardy was a boring show. He wandered out to find his mom. She was sitting on her bed with her laptop, her reading glasses sitting at the end of her nose as she stared at the screen. He knew she was too busy to talk, but he gave it a shot anyway. "What are you doing, Mommy?"

She didn't even look up. "I'm working on a story, baby. Is it important?"

"No," and he wandered back out. He plopped down on the couch and then it came to him. They still had the bracelets from Krypton. Shankar would be able to understand everybody and they could understand him if Skyler gave him one. In the mean time, he pulled out a piece of paper and pen for when his dad got back and could help him write a letter to Bobby. Maybe he wasn't as lonely as he thought he was.

TBC


	5. October Vacation

Skyler hadn't been allowed to take Shankar the bracelet. His parents said that it was Kryptonian technology and therefore, it had to stay a secret. Shankar had to learn English the old-fashioned way and he was making some progress. After 4 weeks, he could make simple sentences in English. He had gotten a translator who spoke Konkani, and he came to the school to help him sometimes. He was also there to help Shankar's parents communicate with Mrs. Duncan when the need arose.

Skyler had befriended Shankar despite his limited English. They couldn't do a lot of talking, but they smiled at each other a lot and they traded lunches sometimes. Skyler was leery at first because Indian food smelled weird, but it didn't taste so bad. On the playground, they ran around or threw a ball. They got along well and had never had a fight. Skyler wished he could show him his Kryptonian ball. Shankar would like that. He also wished he could invite Shankar over, but he wasn't sure how he could make it clear to Shankar. The translator couldn't come to a sleepover. He decided to wait until Shankar spoke better English.

One mid October Saturday, Skyler was watching it snow. Winter had set in early this year, but the ground was still warm enough that it always turned into a slushy mess. It seemed like it had been cold forever. Skyler was already sick of winter and it had barely even begun. It was the kind of weather that you couldn't play in. It wasn't cold enough for snowballs and the only thing it did was make the ground muddy, so they couldn't go outside at recess. The newness of school had worn off, so that it seemed like an endless amount of time ahead and the holidays were out of reach. He was bored and wished the sun would come out and make things seem more cheerful. He liked it when it rained, he liked it when it snowed, he hated when it slushed.

"I know just how you feel," his mom said, when she saw him looking out the window.

Skyler looked around the living room. His dad and Noel had fallen asleep on the recliner. His mom was sprawled out on the couch and was yawning, making Skyler yawn too. They'd been like this since breakfast. Nobody felt like doing anything. It felt like a 100 years had passed this morning and there were 100 more years of doing nothing to come.

His mom suddenly sat up with an energetic quickness. "What we need is a break from this dreary weather and dreary time of year." She looked over at the recliner. "Smallville! Smallville!"

His dad's eyes snapped open. "What? What's the matter?"

"We need a vacation," she replied.

He looked relieved that it wasn't an emergency and confused. "A vacation. Now?"

"Why not now? We need it. Look at us, we're pitiful. We're sitting around on a Saturday morning doing nothing, not even watching TV. I suggest a trip to the beach. Right now."

"We haven't made any travel plans."

"You know we don't need them. We can play hooky on Monday and make it a 3 day weekend."

"Please, can we, Daddy?" Skyler begged.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," he smiled.

"Yay!" Skyler said, getting excited and jumping up and down.

Noel had woken up in all the commotion. His dad handed her off to his mom and said, "Wait a second and I'll have us all packed up before you can say Jack Robinson."

"Jack Rob--" Skyler said and his dad was back with the suitcases.

His mom said, "You're the only one who says that and really means it. Are you sure you didn't forget anything? Never mind. Sometimes I forget who I'm talking to. You can come back if you did. You know you make packing so much easier."

His dad laughed and said, "Let's get going."

---

Just a little while later they had checked into a hotel by the beachside in Florida. Skyler remembered that last summer they had went to a beach in North Carolina, so he asked his mom why they hadn't this time.

"Because it gets chilly there this time of year. We have to fly south like the birds," his mom explained.

A funny image of them popped in his head. They really had flown south like the birds, only his dad couldn't flap his arms because on one trip they'd held passengers and on another luggage. Skyler couldn't wait until he could fly like a bird. He was about to tell his mom this, but she seemed to sense what he was about to say and put a hand over his mouth because they were still in the lobby. As soon as his dad got the key, they went to their room to put their suitcases down and change into their bathing suits.

The strip of beach outside the hotel was miraculously empty. Skyler started running for the ocean.

"Wait!" his dad called.

Skyler stopped and looked at him curiously. He had learned to swim over the summer from his mom's old swim teacher.

His dad looked long and hard at the ocean. "It never hurts to check it for dangerous creatures."

Skyler didn't get in immediately. He let the water lap at his feet first. His dad got straight in with Noel, all the way up to his waist. Noel had a swim-proof diaper and a baby bikini on. She liked the water and giggled and kicked her feet.

"A natural born swimmer and she isn't even 1 yet," his dad remarked like a proud father.

Skyler looked at his mom, who'd spread out a beach towel on the sand and sat down on it. She took out a bottle of sun block from the bag she'd brought and started putting it on. Skyler made a face of disgust. He was glad he didn't have to put the stuff on. It looked greasy and time-consuming.

She saw him watching. "Count your blessings. The sun likes you, but some of us weren't lucky enough to be born with invulnerable skin."

He smiled at her and then got in the water. He'd seen Bobby get sunburned over the summer when they'd visited him in New York. It looked painful. He supposed sun block was worth the trouble if it hurt that much.

Skyler sighed contentedly. Everything seemed so peaceful and wonderful. A warm sun was beating down and he was swimming in the cool water. He wasn't allowed to go where it was over his head though. His mom was still lying on the beach with her eyes closed and basking in the sun. His dad was able to splash her from a ridiculously good way off. His mom sat up quickly as the cold drops startled her, and she put her sunglasses on top of her head.

"What'd you do that for?" she hollered.

"It's a family get away," his dad hollered back over the sound of the waves. "We're supposed to be doing things together like swimming in the ocean. You have to join us."

She folded her arms defiantly. "And if I don't?"

"You'll get pulled in against your will."

"You have a baby in your arms," she said smugly.

"Then I'll send your son after you."

Skyler grinned from ear to ear. He'd just gotten permission to throw his mom into the water. However much to his disappointment, his mom made the wise decision to get in on her own.

It was a fun and much needed weekend. He scouted out seashells but was only allowed to have as many as would fit into his pockets. He picked one out especially for Shankar. At one point, the clouds threatened to spoil their perfect weekend, but his dad blew them away. When they had to go back Monday evening, he felt reenergized and refreshed. He was ready for the slush and first grade again.

TBC


	6. Ring Bearer

Skyler looked around the huge church in awe. They went to a little church in Smallville with his grandmother. He'd never been in a church like this. He leaned his head back against the pew to find the ceiling. It didn't look like it ever ended at first glance. It made him feel small. The church had big, pretty windows with pictures of stories from the Bible and stone walls. It was neat to look at, but he'd rather be in a small church. It seemed friendlier somehow.

He was here for Uncle Bruce and Aunt Chloe's wedding. They were getting married in this church in Gotham. It was the same church Uncle Bruce's parents had been married in. He was going to be their ring bearer and that made him nervous. He'd practiced once, but what if he messed up? He could tell that this was the kind of church you weren't allowed to trip in. It was still early, but a couple of people were already here. There were guards outside to make sure only wedding guests came because Uncle Bruce was so rich and famous. Great-uncle Gabe was supposed to be watching him. He was a part of the wedding party too. He had to walk Aunt Chloe down the aisle. Noel was at a babysitter's, so she wouldn't cry during it. His dad was Uncle Bruce's best man and his mom was Aunt Chloe's matron of honor or something like that.

He was out here so he wouldn't get in the way of preparations, but he was bored and it'd be fun to see the rest of the church. He was also curious about what you had to do before you got married. Uncle Gabe was talking to a cousin that he hadn't seen in years, so Skyler took the opportunity to sneak away. He had to decide where to go, to his dad or to his mom. They both might make him go back to the sanctuary with Uncle Gabe, but Superman and Batman seemed more capable of carrying it out. Aunt Chloe was the sympathetic type, so he figured he had a better shot if he found her.

He walked until he found their voices. He peeked through the crack in the door and listened before barging in. Aunt Chloe had a tissue and was pressing her lips on it.

"There you go," his mom said. "I don't know a lot about makeup, but you look stunning. Of course, that has more to do with your natural beauty."

"You're flattering my ego."

"It's your wedding day. You can have all the ego you want, and it's my job as matron of honor to keep up your morale."

Chloe's face fell.

"And apparently I'm not doing a very good job. Do you have pre-wedding jitters?"

"Kind of. Lois, how did you know you and Clark were going to be together forever? Were you ever afraid another woman would whisk him away?"

"It hasn't quite been forever yet," she smiled. "Are you worried Bruce won't be faithful? He's not that type, and he loves you."

"I know he does and I love him, but he's a billionaire, who up until recently had the reputation of being a playboy." Skyler wrinkled his nose. He didn't know how. Anyone could see Uncle Bruce was not a boy and that he hadn't played with toys in awhile. "Women are going to be throwing themselves at his feet. They already do. That's more temptation than most men get."

"Who do you think you're talking to? Clark's not rich, but he's Superman. You don't think women are constantly throwing themselves at Clark when he has the cape on? I know they do. He just had the title of most eligible bachelor. If they only knew he had a family, but of course, that wouldn't stop some women. The point is you just have to trust him."

"That's easy for you to say. Clark worships the ground you walk on. He doesn't even look at other women."

"The same applies to Bruce, and what about Lana? It's not like I've never had a competitor."

"That was before he fell in love with you and before you got married."

Skyler gasped. He'd never thought about his parents having boyfriends or girlfriends before. He hadn't even thought about them not being married. He just had this irrational notion that his parents had always been together.

"Bruce loves you, Chloe. It's as simple as that. Other women have tried to win his affections and failed. As you well know, his public image was a façade. He's not the easiest person to get to open up, but you did it without even trying. You certainly don't have to worry about the Batman side of things. Of course, some women are suckers for tights, I'd say you and I fall in that category, but with Bruce, the bat thing scares most of them away."

Chloe laughed. "That's probably true and they don't get a good look at him, since it's almost always night and he wears a mask."

"I'd even say they'd get a good chuckle out of his costume if Batman wasn't so serious and scary."

"That's probably true too. I know I'm being silly. Our marriage will be fine. "

"No, it'll be great, but I'm going to miss you like crazy around the Planet."

Chloe leaned over and hugged her. "Thanks. It's not like you'll never see me just because I'm moving to Gotham."

Skyler was tired of the boring adult conversation and decided it was now or never. Aunt Chloe was wiping away what was called happy tears. Skyler never understood it. If he was happy, he just smiled or jumped up and down.

"Hey, Skyler. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked him with a smile.

His mom asked the same thing only more sternly.

"I got bored. How much longer until you get married to Uncle Bruce?"

Chloe laughed. "About 30 minutes. Are you ready to be ring bearer? It's a big job you know."

"What if I trip?" Skyler asked, worried.

"Is that bothering you?" his mom said. "It's not that big a deal. The rings are sewn onto the pillow, so they won't be going anywhere and they're not the ones that they're going to be using. Your dad has those. All you have to is walk with a pillow in your hands. To tell you the truth, I'll probably trip before you do in these high heels."

She pulled him on her lap, as there were no other chairs in the room.

"You might wrinkle your dress if you're not careful, Lois," Chloe teased.

"I like living on the edge," she replied in an equally teasing tone.

He felt much better about it. This might even be fun. He'd never been to a wedding before. He liked sitting on his mom's lap. It made him feel warm and safe. He dreaded the day when he'd be too big to sit on her lap. The dark green silk she was wearing was cool to the touch. He was sure it was more comfortable than the stuffy suit and clip-on tie he was wearing.

Aunt Chloe stood up and whirled around in her wedding dress. "What do you think?" she asked him.

His mom picked up the tiara that was on the table. "You almost forgot this."

Chloe placed it on top of her curled, upswept hair. "Now what do you think?"

"I think you look like a princess," he said in admiration.

They both laughed, making him blush. Aunt Chloe kissed the top of his head.

Skyler got tired after awhile. The conversation his mom and Chloe were having was boring and he thought great-uncle Gabe might start to wonder where he was. "I'm going back to Uncle Gabe," he said.

"Okay, be good for him," his mom said.

Once Skyler was out of the room, he sighed. One thing was for sure, waiting around for weddings to take place was no fun. When he got back to the sanctuary, some people that he knew were there like Uncle Perry, Uncle Jimmy, and his grandma. They talked to him for a little while and it wasn't long before it was time to start the ceremony.

His dad and Uncle Bruce didn't have to walk down the aisle. They got to wait up front. He on the other hand, had to walk down the aisle in time with the music, but he did it without tripping. Aunt Chloe was the last one to come out. The preacher was at the top of the stairs. Uncle Bruce and Aunt Chloe went to the top of the stairs, while he, his parents, and Alfred's niece, the flower girl, waited at the bottom of the stairs. Alfred was in the front pew. He had turned down being best man and Uncle Bruce said he was more like father of the groom anyway. Skyler didn't listen to most of it, but he figured it basically boiled down to 'I love you'. He scrunched his eyes shut, when the preacher said 'you may now kiss the bride'. He hated watching grownups kiss on the lips. It was disgusting.

After the wedding was the fun part. There was a party with dancing and food. Uncle Bruce and Aunt Chloe shoved cake in each other's face, which Skyler thought was funny. The only complaint he had about the cake was that it wasn't chocolate.

That evening, Aunt Chloe and Uncle Bruce drove away for their honeymoon, but he wasn't quite sure what that was because no one would tell him. His dad had told him it was a vacation, but it had taken him a little while to think of it, so Skyler figured there was more to it. It must be one of those things adults said you would understand when you were older. Skyler wasn't sure about that. How were you ever going to understand if no one told you?

Everybody waved as Aunt Chloe and Uncle Bruce got into their limo. He hoped they had a boy to play with soon, now that they were married. The only family he had to play with was Noel and his cousin Susie, who was bossy.

TBC


	7. Fight Over Turkey

"Happy Hanukkah," his mom cried when they entered Aunt Lucy's house.

Susie giggled and put her hands on her hips, "It's Thanksgiving, Aunt Lois."

His mom snapped her fingers. "Darn, I knew it was one of those holidays."

Susie giggled again and Aunt Lucy came out of the kitchen in her apron and with a big spoon in her hand. "And we're not Jewish," she said with a smile.

Everybody exchanged hugs. Aunt Lucy gave him a noogie first. Then she took Noel from his dad, "Look at you. Aren't you getting to be a big girl?" She stretched out one of Noel's curls. "If her hair was straight, it'd be all the way down to her shoulders."

"The big girl needs a diaper change," Lois said, pulling a diaper out of the diaper bag. "You're right," Lucy said making a face and giving her back to Lois. "You can change her in one of the bedrooms. Just make sure you put down on a blanket first."

"I brought a disposable diaper pad, so it's taken care of. I'll try to get her to take a nap before dinner. How long will it be?"

"I'd say another hour."

His mom and Noel headed for a bedroom.

"I have to finish cooking," Aunt Lucy said. "You boys can go watch football with Ron."

Susie folded her arms and cleared her throat.

"Pardon me," Aunt Lucy said, "and girl."

Susie smiled and skipped for the living room.

Skyler and his dad followed.

Uncle Ron looked up with a grin. "I didn't hear you guys get in. Have a seat," he said, patting the leather couch.

Skyler liked Uncle Ron. His dark brown eyes always seemed to twinkle. He was a reporter too. He used to work at the Daily Planet until he and Aunt Lucy moved outside the state.

Uncle Ron had chocolate brown skin, Aunt Lucy had white skin, and Susie's skin was a perfect blend between the two. It was the color of his mom's coffee after she put in the creamer and Skyler thought it was a pretty color. Susie's eyes were a very dark blue, they almost looked brown from a distance. Her hair had curls that were tighter than Noel's. It was a light brown with a golden tint.

"So far the Cowboys are beating the Eagles' butts," Uncle Ron announced.

"Aww, Daddy, you said the b word," Susie said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I meant the Cowboys are beating the Eagles bottoms."

"Is that good?" Skyler asked his dad in a whisper.

Uncle Ron heard him. "No, that's not good. We want the Eagles to win."

"I didn't know you liked the Eagles so much," his dad remarked.

"You bet I do. My friend Ben's rooting for them."

Skyler knew his grandmother had a neighbor named Ben, but he didn't see what that had to do with anything.

His dad laughed, "Next time, you'd better have George root for them."

Skyler watched the teams running up and down the field after the ball. He'd watched football with his dad before and he had explained the game to him, but there was still a lot of fancy words he didn't understand. The one thing Skyler didn't understand right now was Uncle Ron. At halftime the score was 36 to 5. The Eagles were losing big time and Uncle Ron was looking sick.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Susie asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Uncle Ron said without conviction. He looked over at his dad. "Clark, do you think they have a chance of recovering?"

"Sure," his dad replied.

"Are you just saying that so I don't pass out?"

His dad smiled. "Yes."

Aunt Lucy came out and set the turkey on the table. "I timed it perfectly. Although if you ask me, halftime is the best part, except that time with Janet Jackson."

"Who's Janet Jackson, Mommy? What did she do?" Susie asked.

"Nothing," Aunt Lucy said. "Lois, dinner!"

His mom came out with Noel. "I don't know about Noel," his mom said, smiling, "But I had a nice nap. I missed my normal dose of caffeine this morning."

Aunt Lucy smiled, then looked around. "Ron, did you get Susie's old highchair out of the garage like I told you to?"

"Whoops," Ron answered.

"That's okay," Clark said. "She doesn't need one."

"Of course she does." Aunt Lucy said. "Everybody has to eat at the table on Thanksgiving."

They waited for Uncle Ron to come back with the highchair and the doorbell rang.

Aunt Lucy got it. It was Mommy's dad, the General.

"It seems I arrived right on time," he said.

It felt like all the joy had been sucked from the room as a tense silence took its place. Uncle Ron came back with the highchair. Aunt Lucy took a rag and wiped it down and then his mom put Noel in it. They all took a seat.

Mommy's dad broke the silence, "You know last year when I came to Thanksgiving, Lois, you took that as meaning you didn't have to stop by on Christmas."

"I was in labor, Daddy," said his tightlipped mom.

"Yes, but you didn't have the intention of visiting before then, did you?

Skyler gulped. He recognized that look on his mom's face. She was doing her best to keep from blowing up.

As her dad, the General should have recognized that but he didn't, or didn't care. "I expect you at my house on Christmas or Christmas Eve."

His mom's face was looking a little red, but she wasn't screaming yet. "On Christmas we're going to be celebrating with Clark's mom and on Christmas Eve we're going to have Noel's birthday party."

"You can have her birthday party at my house," the General said simply.

The spoon his mom was using to spoon out the mashed potatoes clacked heavily against Aunt Lucy's fancy china plate. Skyler could tell she was barely keeping it together and if there hadn't been kids in the room and it hadn't been Thanksgiving, she probably would have lost it by now.

She took some stuffing and started tearing it into little pieces and putting it in front of Noel.

Noel, blissfully unaware of what was going on, took them and put them in her mouth, as fast as his mom put one down.

"Uh, I guess someone should say the blessing," Uncle Ron said. No one answered, "Uh, I guess that'll be me. God, thank You for this meal and Your many blessings. Amen." He rushed though, which was probably for the best right now.

"You want a leg?" his dad asked him.

Skyler nodded. The drumstick was his favorite part. His dad pulled one off and set it on his plate. The General got the other one.

"I wanted one," Susie whined.

The General turned a critical eye on Skyler. Skyler felt like he was shrinking. "That's an awful big leg for such a little boy. Why don't you give it to your cousin?"

Skyler nodded meekly and the General put it on Susie's plate.

His mom stood up from her chair angrily. "How dare you tell my son what he can and cannot eat!"

"He said she could have it," the General replied calmly

"Only because he's a sweet boy and he's scared of you. He likes the leg! You should have given Susie yours!"

"Lois, he can have one when we go to Mom's," his dad said.

"That's not the point!" his mom shouted. "You can't favor your grandchildren like that!"

The general stood up, his face turning red, "I most certainly did not!"

Susie had gotten off her chair and motioned for Skyler to follow her. They went into her bedroom and she locked the door. They sat up against the door. "I hate it when adults fight," Susie said.

"Me too," Skyler agreed.

"It makes my stomach hurt, and we get into trouble when we yell. Why don't they?"

"I don't know."

"And when we do fight, we have to say we're sorry. Why don't they?"

Skyler shrugged. Even in Susie's room, they could still hear the yelling going back and forth. Every now and then his dad, Aunt Lucy, or Uncle Ron would try to referee.

"You think your sister will be okay?" Susie asked.

"Yeah, she's just a baby. She probably doesn't like the noise, but I don't think she's scared."

Susie gasped. "I think Grandpa just said a really bad word. He said God's name in a bad way."

"Maybe he was praying," Skyler suggested.

"People don't pray like that," Susie said. "Do your parents fight?"

"All the time, but mostly they're just playing. If they have a real fight, they go into their bedroom. "

"Mine don't and they fight a lot."

"It doesn't mean they don't love each other."

"I know," Susie sighed. "So you think Grandpa and your mom love each other?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Maybe."

She gasped and her eyes got big. She looked on the verge of crying. "Your mom just told Grandpa to go to the bad place. I don't want Grandpa to go there."

"I don't think she really means it," Skyler assured her. "It's just something grownups say when they're mad. You want to play something until they stop?"

"Sure," Susie agreed. "We'll play Mario racing. I'll be Princess Peach and you can be Luigi."

Skyler sighed. Susie was good-natured but bossy. He'd rather be Mario.

"I can beat anybody. I played with Superman once and I won every time."

Susie was also a liar. Her stories were good but not believable. Sometimes he lied but they were to keep him from getting in trouble. She lied for the pure fun of it. She didn't know her uncle was Superman. Skyler wasn't sure what his dad did all the time when he was flying around in the cape, but he was pretty sure he didn't play Mario racing with Susie.

The yelling stopped after a couple of races. His dad knocked on the door. "Your grandfather left, but we're going to go ahead and leave anyway."

He and Susie followed him out to the living room. His mom already had her jacket on and was putting on Noel's. His dad helped him into his to make it go faster.

"I'm sorry if I wrecked Thanksgiving for you," his mom apologized to Aunt Lucy. "Sometimes I let my temper get the best of me, especially when I'm around the General."

"I know Dad hasn't always been the best father, but he's just trying to reach out to us."

"Well, too little too late. He hasn't changed. He's just retired now and he gets lonely because he doesn't have anyone to order around. He wasn't here for me when I needed him. Why should I be there for him now? I know you're reaching out to him because you still want that father figure in your life, but I've had enough of it. You forget I was stuck under his critical coldness for my whole childhood. I had to deal with him. You only had to deal with me. That's the way the system worked."

Aunt Lucy's eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I know it bothers you, but believe me when I say they you were the lucky one. I used to pray that he would send me to boarding school, but I was never smart enough."

"You were plenty smart. He wanted your company because you were the strong tomboy. I was the girly, emotional one and he didn't know how to handle that."

"Be that as it may, it's all in the past now. My past left me unable to bond with him emotionally. It left you yearning for time with him. Let's leave it at that. We're not going to visit with him for Christmas if he should ask. We'll send him a card and present through the mail. I've had my fill of him for the year."

She picked up Noel and they left for grandma's. He smelled the turkey when they came through the door and his mouth watered. They hadn't gotten a chance to eat. He knew there'd be no yelling at grandma's and that made him happy.

"How was it?" his grandma asked them.

"It was like every other Lane get together." his mom replied. "Luckily, it doesn't look like the love to fight was passed onto the 3rd generation."

"Well, it's time to eat. I hope you're still hungry."

"I'm starving," Skyler told her. "We didn't get to eat. Can I have a leg, Grandma?"

"You can have 2," she smiled.

Before they ate his dad said grace and they each had to say something they were thankful for. When it got to Skyler's turn, he said, "Peace and quiet."

Everybody chuckled but he really meant it.

TBC


	8. Father Christmas

Skyler watched excitedly as they set Noel's cupcake in front of her. It was going to be hilarious to watch her dig into it. At first, she looked at it suspiciously, as she had never had a cupcake before. She put one finger on the icing and then brought it to her mouth. Her face lit up with a smile and she grabbed the cupcake and tried to stuff the entire the entire thing in her mouth. They laughed and his mom pulled it away from her, so she could break it into smaller pieces. Noel had icing all over her face and hands and even in her hair.

"This is going to be fun to clean up," his mom said.

When Noel finished, his dad held her while his mom wiped. Then Noel got to open her presents. Noel seemed more interested in playing and crawling over the boxes the presents came in than the toys or clothes that were in them.

His grandma laughed. "Well, at least we know what to get her next time, boxes."

Noel was pumped full of sugar and scooting all over the place, bobbing her balloon. It had gotten dark outside. Skyler couldn't wait to go to bed because then Santa Claus would come. He kept asking if he could, but they kept telling him to wait. There was a knock on the door. Skyler looked around. His dad had disappeared, but his dad always had to disappear. It was just his mom, his grandma, and Noel. He had no idea who it could be.

His mom opened the door. "Why, Santa Claus, what are you doing here?"

Santa Claus had an unusually deep voice as he answered, "I've come to visit with Skyler and Noel. I've heard they've been extra good this year. Ho ho ho."

He picked up Noel, as she was scooting in his pathway, and she said, "Dada."

Skyler peered closely. Santa Claus did look like their dad. "I'm not your dada, little one," he said, passing her off to their mom.

"Since you've been so good this year, I wanted to deliver a present to you in person." He pulled a small present out of his deep pocket.

Skyler took it and quickly tore off the wrapping paper. "Wow, this is just the action figure I wanted!"

"I'm Santa Claus. I know--excuse me. I'll be right back."

Skyler couldn't help but think Santa Claus moved fast for a fat man. His grandma had turned the radio to a station that played Christmas songs, but it was suddenly interrupted.

"Special Christmas bulletin. Santa Claus is rescuing children from a burning building as we speak."

His mom shook her head, "What a disgrace to the news industry. Can't they report on real news?"

His grandma turned on the TV. On the screen appeared Santa Claus flying into a burning building and bringing out children. "I stand corrected," his mom said, looking like she was struggling not to laugh.

"Super Santa has just saved all the orphans," said a reporter at the site. "Have a Merry Christmas everyone."

It went back to the Christmas programs. Skyler smiled, "Daddy forgot to take off his Santa suit."

"What makes you think your Daddy's Santa?" Lois asked. "Santa can withstand fires too. He has to or he couldn't go down the chimneys."

"Because Santa can't fly without his reindeer," he said, pointing to the window where the flying Santa landed in the yard.

Santa came in with soot on his beard and suit. "Daddy, that was funny, but can we go to bed, so the real Santa Claus can come?"

He pulled down his beard, "So I didn't fool you or your sister, huh? Yeah, you can go ahead and get in bed."

Skyler ran upstairs to the air mattress in his grandma's room. His grandma stopped to put Noel in the playpen in the bedroom his parents would be sleeping in. Skyler lingered a moment at the top of the stairs to see if his parents were going to bed too.

His sooty dad was chasing his mom around the living room. "Come on, Lois. Come sit on Santa's lap."

"In your dreams, Smallville. This is a brand new pair of pajamas. If you get it dirty, I'll--"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying because his dad caught her and kissed her.

"Skyler's watching," his mom said.

"So?" his dad laughed. "Now he's seen his mommy kissing Santa Claus."

Skyler smiled. There was a funny song that went like that. He hurried off to bed with his new action figure, barely able to wait until Christmas morning. He knew it was going to be a great Christmas.

TBC


	9. First Steps

Skyler watched his parents as they tried to get Noel to walk. His mom was handling the camera and his dad was trying to coax Noel into walking. He'd stand her up and she'd flop to the floor, not even giving it a try.

"Maybe if she was trying to get to a toy," his mom said. "That's how we got Skyler to walk."

"I know she can do it. She walks around the playpen all the time," Clark said, grabbing Noel as she attempted to crawl off. "She's just being lazy."

Skyler handed his dad the Minnie Mouse stuffed animal, Noel's favorite toy at the moment. His dad tried for a good 30 minutes. His mom turned the camera off every once in a while, while his dad thought up a new way to approach it.

Skyler got hungry and went to the kitchen for some chocolate pudding. He brought it back out, so he could continue watching. Noel saw what he had and started charging for the pudding. She was walking, almost running, toward it. She took a good 6 steps before running into him. Skyler was caught off guard and fell to the floor, hitting the coffee table. Of course, it didn't hurt him, but it did split the coffee table into two. It also sent the pudding into the air and then onto his face. Noel got some on her fingers and started sucking her fingers.

Skyler looked over at his mom. She'd caught the whole thing on tape. "Are you going to erase that?" he asked.

His mom laughed, "Not a chance. We'll be watching this for many years to come. In fact, when you bring your girlfriends over to the house, I'll not only have the traditional naked baby pictures but a wonderful home movie."

Skyler frowned at her. He knew she was just joking. For one thing, 90 percent of their home videos were off limits due to the powers demonstrated in it. He still didn't like that she had gotten it on tape though. His dad was smiling, when he brought him the towel to clean his face. He didn't think it was funny one bit. Noel wasn't smiling because she was busy trying to suck off the remaining pudding before their dad finished wiping it off her fingers. She'd probably think it was funny too, once she was old enough to watch the home movie and understand it.

"Well, at least we know how to get her to practice walking, dangle pudding in front of her," his dad joked.

At school, he was relating some of the story and talking to Shankar about how little sisters got on his nerves. He didn't really expect him to understand it. Shankar had made great leaps in speaking English, but you had to talk slow and Skyler was talking fast because he was so annoyed about the incident.

Shankar nodded. "I do not know about little sisters, but know about little brothers. I have," he paused as he tried to think of the English word and he held up 2 fingers instead. "brothers."

"I bet it's not as bad as a little sister," Skyler said. "She gets away with almost everything because she's too little to know better, but I think she does know sometimes. She gets this little sparkle in her eyes and a knowing smile."

Shankar laughed. "Your sister sound funny. I want that I could meet her."

"Really?" Skyler asked. "You can come over to my house if it's okay with your parents."

Shankar nodded his head eagerly, "I tell them."

Shankar asked his parents and they said yes. So that Saturday afternoon, Shankar got to spend a couple hours over at Skyler's. Shankar's parents brought a translator and talked with his parents while Skyler and Shankar played.

"Where are your brothers?" Skyler asked.

"They are with my grandmother. She live with us." He smiled suddenly. "My little brother learn to walk, but he not make me fall."

They went into Noel's room. His parents had put her in there to take a nap. They were hoping she would take one, but she'd been fighting sleep lately. She was sitting up in her crib playing with her Minnie Mouse toy. She had the ear in her mouth, apparently trying to eat the ear.

"This is Noel," Skyler introduced.

Shankar put his hand through the bars and Noel grabbed it. "Ow," Shankar said, pulling it back put quickly. "She is as strong as many big men. It must be how she make you fall."

Skyler looked at her. Sometimes he forgot that she was really strong, but not near as strong as she was probably going to be. His mom said she did have the strength of a grown man, but she wasn't too hard for her to handle. His mom was used to it though. Shankar was just surprised that a baby had a grip like that. Skyler felt a knot in his stomach. He was getting closer to Shankar and now he would have to start lying about some things. It made him feel bad, but he knew it had to be done. Some things you just couldn't share with people because it would make bad things happen. He'd learned that very young. His mom and dad told him it wasn't real lying. It was self-defense.

"You want to play?" Shankar asked.

"Yeah," Skyler said, smiling and nodding. "Come see my ro--" Skyler plummeted to the floor.

Shankar laughed. Noel had managed to get out of her crib somehow and walk over and push him to the floor. Noel was giggling. Skyler sighed. He knew she was aware that she was bugging him. Sibling rivalry began very young indeed.

TBC


	10. Cultural Cooking

Skyler was excited. He got to go to Shankar's house today. Shankar lived in an apartment too, but there was no elevator, only stairs. Luckily, he only lived on the second floor or Skyler might have had to use his inhaler after climbing a zillion stairs. Shankar's family seemed happy to see him. There were smiling and they were able to say hello in English. His dad told him he would pick him up in a couple of hours. Shankar's room and house had some neat things in them from India and his family was really nice even though they couldn't talk to him. Shankar translated when necessary. They played with his little brothers, Ajeet and Deo, trying to teach them to catch. Deo was Noel's age, so that didn't work out, but Ajeet, who was 4, was starting to get the hang of it.

At school the next day, Skyler wrote in his journal about his trip to Shankar's house. Mrs. Duncan asked the class to share their journals with the class. He was only supposed to read what he had wrote, but Skyler wanted to tell them everything, especially the things he had seen from India and the food he had ate.

"It sounds like you had fun learning about another culture," Mrs. Duncan said with a smile. "That gives me an idea, class. I think it would be fun to learn about other cultures in other countries. I'm going to put you in groups of 3 to study a certain country and share something about it. We'll make an entire culture day from it."

Some of the class members groaned, others thought it might be fun. The girl that sat across from him whispered, "Thanks a lot, Skyler."

Skyler was assigned Greece along with 2 other kids. Mrs. Duncan gave them 3 things they could be in charge of food, craft, or story. On culture day, they would have food to eat, crafts to make, and stories to read. Skyler was assigned the food part of it. It was a homework project and they were able to have their parents help them with it.

The day before culture day, his dad had a Superman job to do. The food had to be cooked that night. That meant his mom had to help him. Skyler wearily rolled up his sleeves and watched his mom tie on an apron.

"Don't look so worried," she said. "We can do this."

He looked at her disbelievingly. He'd seen his mom cook enough to know that wasn't true.

"Okay, so we'll give it a try." She pulled out the recipe they had printed off the internet. It was to make something called Greek butter cookies. "You want to help read the recipe?" she asked.

Skyler looked where her finger was pointing. "1 cup butter."

"Very good," she said, pulling out a measuring cup and putting butter in it. Then putting that into a bowl. "Next," she said.

"Soft 3 line 4 cup white sugar."

"¾? Got it," she said, "and what does that even mean soft?" she asked, dumping in the sugar. "Sugar is as soft as it's going to get. What's next?"

"1 egg."

His mom cracked open an egg and put it in. He could have sworn he saw some bits of white shell go in with it. "Next."

"1 line 2 teaspoon van—van—"

"Vanilla?" she asked.

"I think so," Skyler said.

"Next."

"1 line 2 teaspoon," he didn't even try the next words. "I can't read this, Mommy."

She took a look, "Almond extract." She added that and then Skyler started reading, "2 1 line 4 cups all-purpose flour."

"Okay?" she said, after she added it.

"I can't read this either."

"1/2 cup confectioners' sugar for rolling." she read. "I'll take over the reading. You can help with the cooking part of it. I don't know what they mean by confectioners' sugar. There's white sugar and there is brown sugar. What other kinds of sugar could there possibly be? Preheat the oven to 400 degrees F. I guess we were supposed to have done that first." She went over to the oven and pushed the buttons. "Okay now it says to grease the cookie sheets. I think you can handle that. You washed your hands, right?"

He nodded and she set the tub of butter in front of him and the cookie sheets. "Just take the butter and make it all greasy."

Skyler dipped his fingers in the butter and started spreading. This was always his favorite part to cooking. His dad always let him grease the pans.

"In a medium bowl, cream together the butter, sugar, and egg until smooth. What in the world does cream mean? Oh, well. They're already together anyway. That's the important part. Stir in the vanilla and almond extracts. We did that. Blend in the flour to form a dough. We sort of did that."

Skyler shook his head. He had a feeling the kids in the class weren't getting their cookies. "I think you're supposed to read the recipe before you start cooking."

"It'll turn out fine our way. You may have to knead by hand at the end." She took the bowl and squished it all together. By the time she got done with that. Skyler was done with the greasing. "Take about a teaspoon of dough at a time and roll into balls, logs or 'S' shapes. Let's do S shapes for Superman," she said with a smile.

"Okay," Skyler said.

She made the S's the best she could. They looked more like messy blobs and the dough wasn't evenly mixed. "Place cookies 1 to 2 inches apart onto the prepared cookie sheets. We didn't do that either. Who cares how far apart they are? They're still going to get baked. Bake for 10 minutes in the preheated oven, or until lightly browned and firm. That's not too long," she said, setting the oven timer for 10 minutes. "Allow cookies to cool completely before dusting with confectioners' sugar. The extra sugar is in there already. And we're done. We just have to wait until the timer goes off. See that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Skyler was sure they weren't out of the woods yet. He just hoped that his mom didn't ask him to eat one. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he just wasn't that brave. They started watching a show on TV and it was a while before either of them heard the timer going off. "The cookies!" Skyler shouted when he heard it.

His mom ran into the kitchen, but Skyler got there first and pulled the cookies out of the oven with his bare hands.

"Skyler Jonathan Kent, I wish you wouldn't touch hot stuff like that."

"It doesn't burn, Mommy."

She looked at the black cookies. "I wish I could say the same for the cookies. If we dumped a lot of sugar on it, do you think anyone would notice? You could say they're supposed to be that way."

"I don't think so," he said.

"I tried. I'm sure your dad can fix it before he has to go to work in the morning. The important thing is that you've helped. If anything, we can pick something up at a Greek restaurant on the way to school."

The fire detector in the kitchen was beeping steadily because of the burnt cookies. His mom turned it off and then turned on the fan in an attempt to blow some of the smoke away.

Somebody flew in through the window. Skyler thought it was his dad and went running to greet him and tell him about the cookies. It was Kara. She was in the girl version of her dad's costume. It was ripped in place and she was covered in black smudges.

His mom didn't look happy to see her under the conditions, "What's wrong?"

"It's Clark," Kara said.

TBC


	11. Hospital

"What about Clark?" his mom asked, fear in her eyes.

"He's in the hospital," Kara said. "I'll watch the kids while you go down there. He's in there as Superman."

Skyler's mind was reeling. That must mean his dad was really sick. "I want to go too, Mommy."

She already had her coat and keys. She nodded that he could come. He grabbed his coat and followed.

The hospital was a big and scary looking place. His mom knew her way around Metropolis General and went straight to the appropriate place. She told the middle-aged woman at the desk, "I'm here to see Superman."

The short and mean-looking woman replied, "You and every other man and woman in Metropolis. If you're not family, you don't get to see him."

Skyler was stunned. They were family, but how were they going to prove it?

"Do you know who I am?" his mom asked. "I'm Lois Lane. I have to see him."

"I know who you are. You and your husband cover all his stories, but that doesn't make you family. You can't go in and interview him right now. Listen, doll, I know you used to go on dates with him, but that was a long time ago. He's in critical condition and he doesn't need an ex-girlfriend stirring up trouble."

"He's in critical condition? Don't you understand that he has no family? He needs friendly well-wishers like my son and me."

"He has his cousin, Supergirl," she said almost smugly, "and they call you a Superman expert."

His mom had had it. She wanted to see his dad and she wasn't going to wait for this woman to change her mind by arguing about it all day.

She grabbed the woman by the collar, "You're going to let me in to see Superman and you're going to let me in now."

The woman was struggling to reach and push a button, but his mom was smarter than that. Keeping a tight grasp on her collar, she edged around the desk and pushed her further away. "Now which room is he in?"

Kara came into the hospital with Noel in her arms. She was still in her Supergirl costume, "I completely forgot you might not be able to get in," Kara apologized. Then she looked at the nurse harshly, "You will let the Kents in to see him. They are friends of Kal-El."

"Of course," the woman said with a red face, partly from the embarrassment of getting a reprimand from Supergirl and partly because his mom had a tight hold on her. "He's in room 22."

His mom released her grasp on the woman's collar without a word and headed toward the door. Kara motioned for Skyler to follow her and they all went in. "I figured it couldn't hurt to bring Noel too," Kara said. "It might be best if he knows the whole family is here."

His mom nodded to acknowledge her words and plowed on until she got to 22. When she got there, she froze in the doorway. Skyler peered around her legs to look. His dad was lying in the hospital bed. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale. He was so still, the only thing that seemed to confirm he was still alive were the waves and short beeping noise. Skyler had watched enough TV to know that was what it was for. There was complete silence as they took in the scene. Then his mom flew into a rage. She yelled at a nurse passing by in the hallway, "Are the people at this hospital all imbeciles? He needs to recover in the sunlight!"

The nurse got another of her coworkers and they moved the hospital bed closer to the window and opened the blinds. The sun was already beginning to set though.

"I'm sorry," Kara said. "I should have reminded them when I dropped him off."

"It's okay," she said, calming down a little. "Thank you," she said to the nurses, as they left the room. Then she turned her attention back to Kara. "What happened to him?"

Kara lowered her eyes. "Kryptonite. What else? The jerks we were fighting made a weapon using green kryptonite blasts."

Skyler shivered. He'd been exposed to kryptonite once. It didn't feel good. He couldn't imagine how it must feel to have a whole bunch of it blasted at you.

"They were trying to hit me," she explained, her eyes looking watery, "but Clark jumped in front of me to save me, the stupid jerk. Oliver was with us on this assignment. He used one of his gadgets to get the machine and the gang members that were there. He's going to destroy the machine, of course, if he hasn't already. Oh, Lois, I'm so sorry. It should be me laying in the hospital bed."

His mom shook her head. "It shouldn't have been anybody. It's not your fault."

She went over to his dad's bedside and pulled up a chair. She took his hand and gently placed it between hers. "Clark, you're going to be okay. Do you hear me?"

Skyler was afraid when he saw tears fall from his mom's eyes. He couldn't ever remember seeing his mother cry in his entire life, except for tears of joy. He was scared that his dad was going to leave them.

"They say people can hear and he has extra good hearing," Kara said. "He'll be fine. He just needs sunlight and rest."

The hospital had taken his dad out of his Superman costume and put him into a hospital gown. It always made people look sicker when they wore hospital gowns. He ran his finger over the cape and leather boots. He wished his dad still had it on but the costume look charred and torn much like Kara's costume.

Kara had walked over too. "I've told you this already, cousin, but you're going to be okay and I brought Noel with me. Can you say dada, Noel?" she said, putting her next to his ear.

"Dada," Noel responded and then leaned over and gave their dad a baby kiss, which consisted of her sticking out her bottom lip and slobbering, but everyone thought it was cute. Skyler wasn't too crazy about the slobber kisses himself.

His mom and Kara looked at him expectantly. He had to let his dad know he was here. He walked a couple steps forward and hesitated. He didn't know what to do. "Hi, Daddy," he said softly. It seemed to satisfy his mom and Kara.

"Someone has to tell Mrs. Kent what's going on," Kara said. "How about I find someone to watch Noel and then I'll bring Mrs. Kent back?"

His mom nodded again, something she wasn't really known for. He'd never heard his mom this quiet either. She just sat there watching his dad with worried eyes and holding his hand.

He looked back and saw Kara's retreating form. He almost wished he'd gone with her, away from the hospital that smelled funny and was full of very sick people, but his mom needed him around. He could tell and he didn't want to leave his dad either.

Skyler sat down and waited. His grandma showed up after a little while. She was worried too. She ran straight to his bedside and brushed his bangs off his forehead in a loving gesture. "My poor, sweet, baby boy," she said in hushed tones.

It was weird to hear her talking about his dad like that. Of course, he had seen his dad as a baby before. His grandma whispered some other things to him. Then she saw Skyler. He knew the worry and nausea he felt in his stomach must be present on his face because she got a concerned look.

"I'm going to take Skyler down to the cafeteria," she told his mom, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

His mom nodded and his grandma led him out of the room with an arm around his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Not really," he replied.

"Just because you don't feel hungry right now, it doesn't mean you couldn't use something in your stomach."

She got the both of them blueberry pies. Skyler took a bite and made a face. It wasn't very good.

His grandma smiled at him, "Hospital food is never very good. Smallville hospital food isn't bad, but they're not very good with practical care if you ask me. I wouldn't let them operate on me. Their specialties are in food and the paranormal, but your dad's getting the best care here."

He had no idea what paranormal meant, but he didn't feel like asking right now. He finished the pie to make his grandmother happy and because there was nothing better to do. They went to check on his dad again. There wasn't anybody in the room. He and his grandmother were both worried, but then they saw his dad was in the lobby back in his normal clothes.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Skyler said happily, running to him and hugging him. His dad looked back to full health already.

"Hey, son. Ready to get out of here?"

Skyler was more than ready. When they got outside, his mom asked. "Aren't we sneaking out without paying the medical bill?"

"It's not the first time Superman's snuck out of the hospital before he can get billed," his dad reminded her. "Superman doesn't have health insurance and Clark Kent can't afford it. Besides, I don't get paid for defending the city, the least they can do is give me free medical care."

"That's true," his mom said, "and I'm the one who had to give my medical expertise about the sunlight, so we're even."

"You've given Smallville Medical Center and Metropolis General more than enough business over the years. I'd say we're more than even. You're 90 percent of their income. We can't find an insurance company that will stick with you for any length of time," he said, laughing.

Skyler tuned out of the boring adult conversation. He didn't understand it. He was just glad to see his dad was out of the hospital and feeling well enough to make jokes.

TBC


	12. Loose Tooth

Skyler first noticed it when he was brushing his teeth.

He was very careful to brush his teeth twice a day and do it thoroughly. He didn't want to get a cavity. They'd watched a video about cavities in school once. It wasn't a fun movie. Cavities were evil, little monsters that made your teeth turn black and fall out. His mom had a silver filling in one of her teeth and while it was kind of pretty, he didn't want one. His grandmother's neighbor, Mr. Hubbard, had a thing called dentures, and his teeth could come out of his mouth. He laughed whenever Mr. Hubbard popped them out to show him, and he would ask him to do it again. Skyler didn't want them either though. He'd been scared and obsessive about taking care of his teeth at first, but his dad assured him that he'd probably never have to worry about cavities because his teeth most likely were not affected by it. As long as he made sure to continue brushing twice a day, he'd be fine. He'd relaxed somewhat since then, even though he had dreams about his teeth falling out sometimes. If he lost his teeth, he might have to eat applesauce for the rest of his life.

This morning Skyler discovered one of his teeth was loose. He took his tongue to it and wiggled it. His eyes got big. It was ready to fall out!

His mom knocked on the door impatiently. "Hurry up, Skyler! You have to get to school, and your dad and I have to get to work."

Skyler didn't know what he was going to do. His parents might think he'd been doing a bad job with his teeth. He looked around the bathroom for glue. He could glue his tooth back in. Glue fixed everything. He couldn't find anything in the bathroom, but he had to find something. He cracked the door open. His dad was wrestling with Noel to get her socks on; Noel kept pulling them off. His mom was typing with one hand and trying to put on her own socks with the other. He knew where the tape was kept. If he could just sneak pass them, he could tape his tooth down.

Unfortunately, his dad noticed him standing there. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Skyler lied.

His mom was looking at him too. She could tell he was lying. "What did you do?"

Skyler came all the way out of the bathroom and burst into tears. "I got a cavity."

"Let me see," his mom said gently.

He walked over and opened his mouth and tried to stay still for her, but he shook a couple of times because of his sobs.

"Where?" she asked.

He wiggled the loose tooth with his tongue.

She smiled, "Honey, it's nothing to worry about. It's just a baby tooth. All kids loose their baby teeth and get grownup teeth to take its place."

"Really?" Skyler asked, hoping with all his might that it was true and he didn't have a cavity.

"Really," his dad said. "And do you know what the best part about losing a tooth is? The tooth fairy comes and puts money under your pillow in exchange for your tooth."

"The tooth fairy will give me money for my tooth? Why?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah, why?" his mom asked, seeming amused.

"Because she likes to build her house with them," his dad explained, "and your teeth are extra strong, so I'm sure she'll appreciate them. I ran out of baby teeth to give her awhile ago."

"How does she get in the house?" Skyler wanted to know. "Does she come through the chimney like Santa Claus?"

"She's a fairy. She just flies into the house."

"Like you, Daddy?" Skyler asked, getting more and more excited about the tooth fairy.

"Exactly, but she has wings."

"That's neat." Skyler said in awe.

"We have to get a move on," his mom said. "We're already late. Be sure you work on wiggling your tooth loose. It's barely hanging on and you don't want to swallow it."

All during the school day, Skyler worked on his tooth. That afternoon it finally fell out onto his desk and blood filled his mouth. It was a strange experience. He'd never bled before. He guessed it was because his tooth came out, leaving a hole. He made a face. Blood was in his mouth and it didn't taste good. It had a salty, metallic taste. He raised his hand. The teacher spotted the problem and told him he could take care of it. He spit his blood into the classroom sink and washed his mouth out with some water. Then he took a tissue and put it on his gum where the hole was. He smiled at his window reflection, so he could see it. He thought it looked pretty cool. He had seen other kids with holes in their smiles, but he always thought it was because of cavities.

He was careful not to take the toothbrush over the empty space, even though it probably wouldn't hurt. He examined the inside of his mouth in the mirror. There was already a little white spot where another tooth was starting to grow in but it would take a little while before it finished coming through.

His mom opened the door. "I know it's interesting stuff, but it's a school night and the quicker you get into bed, the quicker the tooth fairy will come."

His mom didn't have to say it twice. He ran to his bed at super speed.

"Not that quick!" his mom called out.

Skyler smiled and then double checked under his pillow to make sure the tooth was still there. He kept his eyes wide open as long as he could because he wanted to see what the tooth fairy looked like, but he must have dozed off. He woke back up when he felt a breeze. He looked around his room, but there was no one there. He checked under his pillow. His tooth was gone and in its place was a crisp, green dollar bill. He smiled his missing-tooth smile. He had to loose more teeth soon. He had at least 20 dollars worth. He was going to be rich.

TBC


	13. Forbidden Room

Skyler loved his Uncle Bruce's house. It was huge, so huge that he hadn't even seen all of it. It was like an enormous playground. You could play hide and seek with somebody all day and they wouldn't even come into the room where you were hiding. Only the house got a little creepy at night.

The room he wanted to see most, and hadn't, was the Batcave. Bruce was a nice uncle and he could go anywhere else but there. Skyler had a feeling that his uncle was afraid he would touch buttons and drive off in the Batmobile, and get away with it because of his super speed. He thought about that room every time they visited. The more off limits something was, the more magical it became, and how many people could say they had seen the Batcave? He was tempted to sneak in and see it anyway. He knew there was a wall somewhere that opened up to it, but he didn't like disobeying people if he could help it. If it was his parents' house, he'd probably do it but not his uncle's. Then it hit him.

Chloe was Uncle Bruce's wife now and she would let him see it, if he played his cards right. When they arrived that weekend, the adults did their ritual, boring, adult conversation. He would have to wait until they were done. He left the room to find something to do. He was the only kid there, besides Noel, so he had to find something to amuse himself. Uncle Bruce always gave him a present. This time he had gotten a new DS 3 game, but he had forgotten to bring his DS 3 with him. He decided to go up to the library and find an interesting book to look at. His uncle had the biggest selection of comic books he'd ever seen, even in a comic book store.

"Would you like to play a game of hide and seek, Master Skyler?" Alfred asked.

Skyler wrinkled his nose. He didn't like being called Master Skyler, but Alfred insisted. He was still a great playmate, but right now he would rather look at comics. "How about later? I want to read right now."

"Very well," he said with a smile. "How about I prepare you some milk and cookies to have while you read?"

Skyler smiled as his answer. Alfred began to head for the kitchen and he began to head for the library. His mom let out a shriek of joy. Skyler rubbed his ears. His mom was loud. There was a sudden yammering of voices, but Skyler continued to the library.

Alfred came with the snack and he read until he got tired of it, which didn't take long. He went back to the living room the adults were in. He peered in and motioned for Chloe to come out. She excused herself from the other adults and said she would be back shortly. Skyler took her hand and dragged her further away from the living room.

"Aunt Chloe," he whispered, "can I ask you something?"

She bent down, "Sure, Skyler. What is it?"

"Can you show me Uncle Bruce's Batcave?"

She looked hesitant for a moment and then smiled, "Why not, but you have to promise to keep it a secret between us and not touch anything while we're down there."

Skyler nodded eagerly. He'd do anything to look at it. He tiptoed after Chloe, who was paying careful attention to make sure no one spotted them. She pushed a hidden button just like in the movies and a wall opened up. It lead into a dark area. Skyler suddenly wasn't very sure this was a good idea, but Chloe gave him a reassuring smile and urged him on.

Skyler was glad he'd gone after all. It was a really amazing place. There were fancy gadgets, the famous car, and his uncle's actual Batman costume. He forgot to breathe for a few seconds, it was so overwhelming. "Wow," he said at last.

"It is pretty cool down here," Chloe said. "You want to hear some good news?"

"Sure," Skyler said, half-listening. It was no wonder Uncle Bruce never took him down here. There were so many colorful buttons that would do so much. It was tempting to push them, but he'd made a promise not to and he was going to stick to it, no matter how bad it hurt.

"You're going to have a baby cousin," she said.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"We don't know that yet," she answered.

"It's going to be a girl," he said confidently.

"What makes you think so?" she laughed.

"Because I'm cursed to have girl family to play with like Susie and Noel. I'm unlucky."

"Well, you never know. You just have to wait and see."

"I know," Skyler said. "What are you going to name her?"

"If we have a girl and I'm not saying we are, we're going to name her Martha."

"Martha? Isn't that my grandma's name?"

"Yes, but it's also the name of Bruce's mother."

Skyler nodded and started looking around the Batcave again. Pretty soon he was going to have a cousin Martha to play with. He wasn't going to get his hopes up to the contrary.

Chloe's eyes suddenly got big. "We have to hide!"

Before Skyler could ask why, Chloe had whisked him behind one of the giant computers. His uncle came in with Alfred at his heels. Skyler watched and it took him mere seconds to get in his costume, even without super speed. He almost giggled. Bruce's costume always made him laugh because he went around dressed like a bat. Chloe covered his mouth before the giggle could be heard. He and Alfred talked very briefly about what was going on. It seemed to be a small problem that wouldn't take long to fix and didn't require his dad's presence.

Bruce opened the door to his car and said, "Don't stay down here too long. It's kind of chilly."

Aunt Chloe stood up with a frown, which Skyler couldn't understand because Uncle Bruce wasn't mad at them. It was probably because she wanted to be good at hiding and sneaking. Skyler didn't feel cold but then he never did. Chloe and the baby probably did though, so he said he was done and they followed Alfred back up the stairs. He looked back at the empty space where the bat mobile had been. He wanted to drive a car just like it when he grew up. Maybe his uncle would give him one when he turned 16.

TBC


	14. Beauty Contest

Skyler wasn't a happy person right now. His mom was furiously running the brush through his thick, light-brown hair. It was knotted and she was trying to get the knots out. It didn't hurt for her to do it, but it was annoying and taking a long time. The brush snapped in half. His mom didn't even blink but picked up another brush in a row of brushes. Skyler's brushes snapped quite often even thought they used metal brushes.

He folded his arms as he took a good look at himself in the mirror. He was in a solid white suit and a blue bowtie, in other words, he looked ridiculous. He and Noel were going to be in a beauty contest, a competition where scouts looked for child models. If this ever got around the first grade, he would be called a sissy and the other boys would probably try and beat him up.

"There," his mom said at last, smoothing down his hair, "you look perfect. Now it's time to wrestle with your sister's hair."

Skyler got out of the chair. His mom looked exhausted as she eyed Noel's curly blonde hair. "I have the kids with the most unmanageable hair in history," she sighed, taking up her brush.

His dad, who was holding Noel in her lap, said. "You brought all this extra primping on yourself." He put his hands around Noel's to keep her from pulling off the fake rosebuds on her dress. "I don't think Noel is going to make it there with her rosebuds intact. Even superglue isn't going to stop this super child," he said, grinning at his pun.

"Put on her mittens," she said, grabbing them and giving them to his dad. She was in no mood for jokes. He put them on her, which Noel didn't like, but she became focused on the mittens rather than the dress.

"You know it seems to me a woman I know said that beauty contests were like animal shows for humans," Clark said. "It's a terrible display of physical qualities and the participants parade around in circles to show how well-trained they are."

"That is paraphrasing what I said."

"I know, the rest I can't repeat in front of the children."

She smacked his shoulder. "That is normally my opinion, but I can't help it. That Dawes woman made me so mad."

Skyler knew all about the Dawes woman. His mom had ranted about it for at least a couple of hours that day. She said Ellen Dawes, who worked at the Planet, thought her kids were the best looking kids in the world. When she asked his mom if she was putting her kids in the contest and his mom had said no, Ellen Dawes had then said that it was probably for the best, that her kids wouldn't stand a chance against her little Davy and Marsha. That of course had ticked her off and been a call to arms for his mom. Skyler didn't know that Dawes woman, as his mom called her, but he knew he didn't like her very much right now because she was the reason he had to be in this beauty contest.

The beauty contest was being held in the Metropolis High gym. His mom had to fill out paperwork and pay for the privilege of her children being judged. Then Skyler had to go stand with his age group. Noel's age group obviously required a parent being there all the time to hold onto them. His dad took a seat in the bleachers to watch.

Skyler watched the mothers fuss over their children. It was kind of funny and sad for the children. Some of the mothers were spitting on tissues and using that to wipe their children's faces. At least his mom hadn't done that to him. One kid was picking his nose. His mom slapped his hand, "You are too old to be doing that." Then she looked around embarrassed, hoping no one had noticed, so Skyler looked away to keep from being seen.

They each got a number and then one at a time they had to walk in front of a judge. It made Skyler nervous. He hated when the attention was focused on him in front of strangers, especially in these kinds of circumstances.

He spotted his mom across the room and she motioned for him to smile, so he did, but he didn't see what he had to smile about.

After they got done with that, there was a spot to take pictures in the corner. It had been fun to take pictures at school because they got to pick an object to take a picture with, but this photographer wasn't fun and he was picky. He kept saying, "Sit up straight, a little to the left, a little to the right, and smile." At last he took the picture and Skyler let out a sigh of relief.

He went straight to the refreshments table, where the cookies and kool-aid were. He accidentally ate his cookies first and then his kool-aid tasted like water. He wondered why that always happened. An unsupervised kid came running by and knocked the kool-aid out of his hand and onto his suit. He looked down and cringed. There was a big, red splotch all over his suit. His mom was going to kill him. His dad came over and used heat vision to help dry it up but the only thing that did was to turn it into a pink splotch.

His dad smiled at him. "You better not let your mom see that." The reason being that his mom was competitive, as evidenced by their being here and a stained suit wasn't good. Another reason was the tux was rented. "Don't worry, I'm your witness and I can protect you, but I would still put off her seeing it for as long as possible," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Skyler followed him up to the bleachers. His mom joined them with Noel a little later and luckily, she didn't notice the stain.

It was boring, waiting on results. It took at least a couple hours. Skyler was amused for a little while by watching Noel pluck off every carefully sewn rosebud. Their parents had given up trying to stop her after she got her picture taken.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally announced the results. He and Noel had both won first place in their division. They went to get their trophies, stained and debudded. Some of the people noticed and chuckled. His mom raised her eyebrows at his stained clothes but didn't say anything.

Their mom took them over to the famous Ellen Dawes afterwards and said, "Better luck next time, Ellen."

A man approached them while they were over there, "I'm one of the model scouts. Would you be interested in a modeling career for your children?"

Skyler was worried. He didn't want to work, posing for pictures and wearing stupid clothes all day, for the rest of his life.

"No, thank you," his dad said.

"They could make a lot of money. They could--"

"My children do not need to make money yet; they're children," his mom said, her eyes flashing, daring him to challenge her.

The man backed down and moved to someone else. Ellen Dawes looked green with envy, a fact not lost on his pleased mom. Skyler was glad the danger was past.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that because we are never doing it again," his mom said, once they left the building.

"Really?" Skyler asked hopefully.

"Really, I think it's a disgusting practice, judging a child based on looks. If they had a talent portion to accompany it, maybe. I wanted to prove a point to that Dawes woman, but if I had to do it over again, I wouldn't. These things are clearly more for the parents than the contestants."

"I'm not against all pageants," his dad, "Take the festival in Smallville for example--" he began.

"I'm familiar with that pageant. I maintain that they are for vanity's sake and the men watching the young women compete, and if you know what's good for you, you'll let it drop," she said teasingly.

His dad smiled. "You know what's amazing about this dog and pony show? They won first place and they're not even pure breeds."

His mom looked around the parking lot and then hit him. "Shut up."

"What's a pure breed?" Skyler asked, as he got in the car.

"Nothing," his mom said. "It was just your dad trying to be funny."

Skyler shook his head as he buckled up. It must have been a bad joke. There was so much he wanted to know and so much adults wouldn't tell him.

TBC


	15. Distraction from Math

Skyler was working on his addition with his fingers. He liked reading homework, but he didn't like math. It's not that he couldn't do it. It just took a long time, and it was boring. +

The window was open, letting in the cool spring air. There was a knock on their apartment door. His mom looked at the clock. It must have been late because his mom frowned. Skyler didn't know what time it was because he couldn't read clocks with hands very well. He had to rely on digital clocks. His dad opened the door and Uncle Jimmy came through the door like a hunted rabbit. He rushed in and slammed the door shut before he could be invited in. He locked the triply lockable door and put the chain in its place.

"What in the world-" his mom started to say.

"What's the matter?" his dad asked, concerned.

Jimmy turned around to face them, but he kept his back against the door. Skyler half expected that a bad guy was chasing him. "It's Kara."

His parents looked relieved, amused, and annoyed all at the same time, if such a thing were possible.

"What about her?" his mom asked.

"That woman is nuts!" Jimmy said, checking through the peephole to make sure no one was out in the hallway.

"What do you mean?" his dad asked.

"Well, you know how Kara and I have been dating over the past couple of months?"

This was news to Skyler. He knew Kara had had a crush on Jimmy for as long as he could remember, but he didn't know they'd actually started to date. His parents knew it though.

"Yes," his dad said, waiting for him to continue.

"Don't get me wrong your cousin's really hot and she's a good, interesting person," Jimmy said. "I've always thought so, but there was just always something in the way. I was dating Chloe or she was dating somebody and to tell you the truth, she's on the aggressive side, which scared me a little at first, but I was finally convinced to take a chance."

"Is there a point to all this babble?" his mom asked, getting frustrated at Uncle Jimmy's long-windedness.

Jimmy took a deep breath, "She thinks she's an alien."

His parents looked shocked that Jimmy knew. Skyler laughed. Aunt Kara didn't just think she was an alien, she was.

"I know. She's crazy and then she started talking about demonstrating her powers, so I hightailed it out of her apartment and came here as fast as my legs could carry me. I mean who does she think she is? Supergirl?"

"Why couldn't she be?" his dad asked him.

"Because I've known Kara for years; I mean I think I would know if she was. Chloe had that meteor power that I didn't know about at first, but that was different. Besides, CK, if she's your cousin and Supergirl both that would make you--" he didn't finish his sentence.

The sudden silence said it all.

"Oh my gosh, you are," he continued at last. "You're Superman. That's why you started wearing glasses and she dyed her hair brown, or I guess it's a wig since Supergirl has blonde hair. I feel like such an idiot. Did you know I've went on and on in front of Kara about how I have a crush on Supergirl and you guys--I thought you were my friends."

"We are Jimmy," his mom said. "I know how you feel. I went through the same thing, you did."

"It's not that we don't trust you," his dad said. "It's just one of those things where the less people that know, the better. I've never told anybody willingly except for Lois."

"And he still was forced to tell me because if he hadn't, I would have figured it out when our kids started flying around the room."

"Of course, my parents knew," his dad said. "And some people stumbled across it accidentally and our kids have to know, but other than that… it's not an issue of trust believe me. It's just a big weight to have to carry around. You shouldn't be angry. Kara must be serious about you. She loves you or she wouldn't have told you. Put yourself in her shoes for a minute."

Jimmy thought about it. "You're right. You can't just tell everyone you know with a secret like that, and I love Kara too."

Kara came flying in through the open window. "I'm so glad to hear you say that," she said.

Jimmy looked at the window with his mouth agape. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"That's perfectly normal and I don't blame you a bit," Kara said, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

When they stopped, Jimmy looked at Skyler and Noel in awe. "I just realized. These kids are Superman's kids. Does that mean they have powers?"

His dad answered, "Skyler only has super speed and strength right now, and Noel just has strength."

"Whoa, little kid superheroes."

"They're not superheroes yet," Kara said.

"Like you said they're little kids," his mom said.

"Of course," Jimmy agreed, "I didn't mean they should be fighting crime or anything. It's just mind-boggling. You know what it reminds me of? The Incredibles. I can't believe there's a real superhero family. Can you do anything, Lois?"

His mom crossed her arms and glared.

"You don't have to do anything. You can kick butt with those glares alone," he continued his babbling.

"Come on, Jimmy," Kara said intervening. "We have still have our dinner reservations."

She opened the door and they left but Skyler could hear Jimmy talking all the way to the elevator. "Does this mean our kids could have powers?" he heard him ask.

Skyler smiled. Uncle Jimmy was funny but best of all, Skyler didn't have to hide his powers and the Superman secret in front of him anymore. That made him happy. That was one more person he could relax and be his total self in front of. His parents seemed pleased with the situation too.

Skyler sighed when he had to get back to his homework. Uncle Jimmy had been a welcome distraction from the dull homework. It was going to be hard to get back on task, but he had to do it.

TBC


	16. Games and Summer

Skyler was playing checkers with Shankar. It was his last day of first grade, so they got to play and eat all day. The great thing about playing checkers was that they made up new rules every time. His parents never understood the fun in it. They insisted, especially his mom, that you had to stick to the rules. His classmates always understood and participated. Skyler took his king and jumped all of Shankar's pieces, almost at super speed. He was tired of playing checkers.

Shankar didn't get mad but smiled. "What do you want to play now?"

"How about Candy Land?" Skyler asked.

"Yes, I like candy."

They put the checker game back in its box and went over to the 2 girls who were playing Candy Land. The girls weren't playing with it like it was a bored game. They were using the board to pretend to be Princess Lolly and Queen Frostine.

"Can we play now?" Shankar asked for them. "We trade you with checkers."

"We're not done yet," said Bonnie, who acted like she knew as much as a third grader because she had a friend in the third grade.

"It is Skyler's game that he brought to share," Shankar said.

"That's okay," Skyler whispered to Shankar. "We can play something else."

"Who cares?" Bonnie said with her haughty nose in the air. "April and I had it first."

Skyler didn't want to fight, but Shankar wasn't ready to give up. "Give Skyler his game."

"Fine, take your stupid game," she said, knocking it into the floor.

Skyler gasped at all the pieces that were scattered all over the floor. It was almost the end of the day. How was he going to get them all picked up?

Mrs. Duncan saw what was going on and came over, "You children should be ashamed of yourselves. Is that any way to be behaving with our friends?"

"No, ma'am," Bonnie answered.

Mrs. Duncan looked at them all critically. "I want all 4 of you to say you're sorry."

There were 4 echoes of sorry.

"If it wasn't the last day of school, I might be tempted to send you all to the principal's office. Now you all find all of the pieces to Skyler's game. It's almost time to go."

Skyler was embarrassed; he could feel his face turning red. This was the first time he'd gotten into trouble at school like this. Shankar looked embarrassed too. By the time they found all the pieces, the bell rang. They'd made it just in time.

His grandmother had come to Metropolis to pick him up today because his parents were on a stakeout for a story. He was going to have a sleepover at her house. It was the end of first grade and the beginning of his summer with his grandmother. It seemed like it had passed too quickly, but Skyler was looking forward to summer.

He was going to get to spend it with his grandmother and Noel, although he was less excited about the Noel part. She followed him everywhere now that she could walk and shouted Ska-Ska, which was how she said his name. He hadn't minded too much at first because he knew it meant she liked him and looked up to him, at least that's what his parents said, but now it was starting to drive him crazy. He could survive it though.

"Just wait until you see what we're having for supper," his grandmother told him.

Skyler knew what that meant. "Pizza?"

She smiled and then shifted Noel to her other hip. "It might be pizza."

"And there'll be lots and lots of junk food and rented movies," he added.

She laughed. "You're too smart for me."

Noel was trying to wriggle from their grandmother's grasp, so she could get to him. That figured. She probably wanted to pull his hair or bite him.

"Your sister is getting harder and harder to hold all the time. She's getting heavier and becoming a squirmy worm," she said, directing the last part affectionately at Noel.

Noel stopped squirming, and smiling, gave her a baby kiss. "Maw-maw," she said, saying her name for their grandmother.

"She's something, isn't she? I've never seen a baby so good at buttering you up."

Skyler agreed. She could make you mad and be mischievous one minute, and then the next she was a sweet, loving baby again.

"So guess what?" she asked, taking his hand as they got in the parking lot. She always took his hand. She said city people were especially nutty drivers, she should know, and adults should have to hold hands too. "Vacation Bible School is next week."

Skyler smiled. "I know and next month is vacation and a visit from Bobby and--"

"Somebody's excited," she laughed, opening the door to the pickup truck. After he buckled up, he slipped off his sandals and put his bare feet up in the rolled down window. Maybe she would let him ride to Smallville like this.

She shook her head, so he put them down. His mom would have knocked his feet down and his dad would have explained why he couldn't do it. He preferred his grandmother's method. His grandmother looked like she might be a pushover, but she wasn't. She made a good disciplinarian because you didn't want to disappoint someone who was always so nice and loving toward you, and she could be stern which she wanted to be, which thankfully wasn't very often. His grandmother started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Grandma, can you tell me the story about how you met Grandpa?"

She smiled. "Well, I was in college…"

Skyler smiled. It was going to be a great summer. He could tell.

The End


End file.
